The present application is claims priority of Chinese patent application Ser. No. 200510011841.3, filed Jun. 1, 2005, the content of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation inspection technology, and more particularly, to a dual-array detector module used in radiation imaging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, a plurality of detectors used in radiation imaging are arranged in a single array so as to form a single-array detector module. The single-array detector module is relatively simple in manufacture process and image reconstruction.
In a radiation system using pulsed X-rays generated by an electron accelerator as a radiation source, in order to prevent the image from distorting and avoid missing of the information about the inspected object, the following relationships should be satisfied: the maximum speed at which the object to be inspected is scanned is in proportion to the repetition frequency of the accelerator and the width of the sensitive region of the array detector. But in actual applications, increasing of the repetition frequency of the accelerator is limited, because there is technical difficulty, and on the other hand, it will increase the radiation field intensity of the entire radiation imaging system, so that the radiation shield becomes difficult and the power assumption of the entire radiation imaging system is increased.
Moreover, with the existing single-array detector, the utilization efficiency of the radiation field is low. With regard to either the radiation field of the accelerator or the radiation, field of the isotope radiation source, the ray region containing the utilizable information about the object to be inspected at the detector is much wider than the sensitive region of the detector array. Increasing width of the sensitive region of each detector in the single-array detector will increase the pixel of the detector, which is disadvantageous to the identification of the fine object such as fine wire for the radiation imaging system, so that the structure information of the object to be inspected may be lost, thus degrading or deteriorating the imaging quality.